Valentines Day
by Lia Croft
Summary: Série de drabbles e ficlets desconexas, de gêneros diversos, que podem ser lidas separadamente. Escritas para o Verdades Universais 2.0, do fórum 6vassouras, com o tema 'dia dos namorados'. Dramione!
1. Tolice

Item: Por-do-sol.

Você parece triste enquanto observa o sol poente.

Porque raios está sozinha no dia dos namorados? Onde weaselbee se metera, para deixar a própria garota num estado destes justamente em tal data?

Caridade do universo em fornecer-me uma resposta ou talvez mera coincidência: minha cabeça se vira de maneira quase brusca, estalando o pescoço, quando ouço aquela voz de demente vinda de algum ponto dos jardins da escola. Entre as diversas árvores floridas, distinguo-o tomando nos braços uma loirinha aleatória, que em resposta junta seus lábios em um beijo.

Então não estavam juntos, afinal.

Curioso, torno a fitá-la, a tempo de vê-la desviando o olhar do casalzinho feliz e abaixando a cabeça em derrota. Quase não posso ver a expressão em seu semblante: os fios espessos lhe pendem inclinadamente sobre os ombros, como se formassem uma cortina entre você e o mundo.

Uma cortina que te divide de mim, também, como nossos preceitos até hoje se encarregam de fazer.

E segundo eles, você deveria ser um nada pra mim. Você éum nada pra mim.

Então eu não deveria me importar com quem você passa o dia dos namorados, certo?

E se isto a mais pura verdade, por que este estranho aperto no peito ao ver teu corpo ser sacudido levemente pelos soluços, que agora acompanham suas lágrimas?

Desvio meu rosto e engulo em seco. Deve ser culpa do maldito clima romântico que todos insistem em pregar, como se este sentimentalismo todo valesse algo.

"Tolice, tolice", eu repito para mim mesmo enquanto me obrigo a dar as costas à sua miserável figura, fingindo que poderia facilmente fazer o mesmo com esta sensação ruim e potencialmente depressiva que tentou me acometer ao ver que estavas sofrendo.


	2. Watching you sleep

Item: Edredon, aliança.

A única fonte de iluminação era a luz precária que vinha lá de fora, proveniente de um poste ou outro. Com os olhos pregados no semblante dela, Draco certamente não distinguiria todos os graciosos detalhes do seu rosto em meio à escuridão, se já não passasse tanto tempo absorto em contemplá-la. Deixou um leve sorrisinho se esboçar em seus lábios quando seu nariz se contraiu em uma careta, evidenciando o que se passava por trás da sua mente já adormecida. Gostava, especialmente, destes momentos: com sua natureza demasiadamente lógica e a cautela com que tratava seu relacionamento, não raramente Hermione pensava muito antes de agir. Mas enquanto dormia, ela não haveria de refletir, de hesitar, de omitir. E ele poderia apenas apreciar a naturalidade com que sua face transparecia seus sentimentos, dando-se ao luxo de, por algumas horas que fossem, acreditar que não haveria consequências em somente deixar-se levar pelo seu coração e ficar ao lado dela.

Consequências. O relógio da sala gerou um típico ruído, indicando a chegada da meia-noite do dia quatorze de fevereiro. Subitamente tomado pela inquietação, desviou o olhar de Hermione para direcioná-lo à mesinha de cabeceira, onde repousava um pequenino aro dourado, em meio à tantos outros objetos diversos. Esticou o braço e tomou-o em mãos pela vigésima vez na noite. Ainda era difícil para ele admitir seus sentimentos, a necessidade de algo mais com ela - transmitir suas confusas ideias à Hermione, então, parecia mais uma missão impossível. Esperava que o romantismo do dia de São Valentim pudesse servir como um empurrãozinho para aquilo que ele estava pretendendo. Em meio ao seu sono, a morena se inquietou, remexendo-se na cama. Ele acariciou o dorso de sua mão direita, pousada sobre o travesseiro, e inevitavelmente imaginou como aquela aliança ficaria ao redor de um dos seus dedos. Teve que se forçar à deixar tais fantasias de lado ao sentir suas pálpebras pesarem. Amanhã definitivamente seria um dia difícil, precisaria estar bem disposto para que tudo ocorresse minimamente bem. Sendo assim, apenas puxou o macio edredon sobre seus corpos mais uma vez, depositando um casto beijo em sua testa antes de cair na inconsciência.


	3. I hate it!

Item: Má-sorte.

Hermione simplesmente não suportava aquele dia. Desde sempre, dia dos namorados era algo que lhe transmitia uma sensação depressiva: não pelo fato de estar acompanhada ou não, e sim pela constatação do quão deslumbradas as pessoas poderiam ficar com uma mera e fútil data. Os mais influenciáveis desocupados desesperavam-se no começo de fevereiro, tentando à todo custo achar quem passasse o feriado ao seu lado, gostando ou não do sujeito. Pior ainda: casais que brigavam durante o ano todo davam um modo de abrirem sorrisos amarelos um para o outro, presenteando-se como se aquilo fosse a solução de seus problemas. Não o assumia ou demonstrava de qualquer forma, mas era romântica. E segundo seus ideais, o amor verdadeiro deve ser celebrado todos os dias, e não apenas relembrado porque todos, de repente, acham que decorar suas casas com corações rosados em comemoração à data é algo muito plausível.

E Hermione não gostava de pensar no que Lavender e Ron tinham como amor, mas seja lá qual fosse o caráter daquela relação, eles definitivamente faziam questão de comemorar aquilo diariamente. Em público. Como agora.

O eco de sua caneca chocando-se contra a superfície da mesa se perdeu em meio à tantos ruídos que preenchiam o Três Vassouras. À sua frente, em um banco não muito distante, ambos se engoliam em mais um beijo. Ignorou o olhar preocupado de Harry e a pergunta evidente em suas íris verdes, irada demais para se preocupar. Sabia reconhecer que o amigo se importava o suficiente para deixar seus afazeres de lado e acompanhá-la naquele passeio, mas não se sentia disposta à falar com ninguém agora. Retirou alguns sicles do bolso do casaco e lançou-os sobre a mesa, para que Harry não tivesse que pagar pelas cervejas amanteigadas sozinho, e saiu ainda bufando do bar, felizmente não tendo tempo de notar o riso vitorioso que Lavender emitiu.

Não muito longe dali, um certo sonserino estava passando por igual irritação. Gostava de Pansy (na verdade, apreciava mais o que ela podia lhe oferecer), mas não tinha qualquer paciência para as frescuras da garota. A despistara e deixara-a sozinha em uma loja qualquer de sapatos, ainda sem compreender o motivo de alguém que já possui tantos destes querer mais um par de presente - e o pior ainda, não conseguir se decidir entre dois malditos scarpin que para ele eram praticamente iguais. Agora caminhava à passos pesados pelo vilarejo, sem rumo certo, apenas esperando que a brisa fresca da tarde açoitasse-lhe os cabelos e, quem sabe, levasse consigo todas as negatividades que insistiam em o atormentar.

-Merda!- exclamou ao se chocar contra um pequeno corpo, distraído demais para notar que alguém estivera à sua frente. Franziu o cenho ao reconhecer a cabeleira castanha e espessa. -Sangue-ruim... por que não olha por onde anda?

Hermione, que se desestabilizara brevemente pelo encontrão, se endireitou e olhou-o com a expressão mais digna que conseguiu invocar. -Na verdade, era eu quem estava prestes a perguntar isto à você. Marchando pelas ruas deste jeito, era questão de tempo até atropelar alguém...- falou a primeira parte num tom natural, fitando-o. Deveria mesmo encontrar uma pessoa tão odiável naquele momento? Adoraria remoer mais sobre sua má sorte, mas num surto de inspiração maldosa e certamente originado pela raiva do que presenciara há pouco, ela sorriu de maneira prepotente e deixou seu lado venenoso aflorar dentro de si. -Mas me diga... pra quê tamanha irritação? Brigou com a namoradinha?

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, levemente surpreso. Desde quando ela aprendeu a ser irônica? Refletiu por um momento que alguém tão inferior não merecia uma resposta sua, mas por fim decidiu entrar em seu jogo, apenas para ver no que aquilo dava. -Meu relacionamento com Pansy nunca esteve melhor, obrigado. Mas já que insiste em tocar no assunto, você também está desacompanhada, uh? Quem lhe trocou desta vez, Potter ou Weasley?

Foi o que bastou para que ela recuperasse a sensatez, lembrando-se de que era Hermione Granger, e que revidar à este tipo de provocação não valia a pena. Deu os ombros para Draco e pôs-se a caminhar novamente, ignorando sua presença e o breve diálogo que tiveram há pouco. Ele riu, já divertido pela perspectiva de atormentá-la, e a seguiu pelas ruas. -Vamos, responda-me! Não fica bem para uma garota passar o dia de São Valentim sozinha.- perante seu silêncio, ele agarrou seu antebraço, obrigando-a a virar-se. -Como se sente ao ver todas as outras meninas arranjando namorados, enquanto você é condenada a ficar eternamente sozinha?

Ela o encarou de maneira fria, tentando ignorar o fato de que seus rostos estavam próximos o suficiente para que ela pudesse sentir seu hálito - menta mesclada ao firewhisky que ele consumira há pouco. Não saberia dizer ao certo se foi o aroma ou a provocação de Draco que a fizeram vacilar primeiramente ao pronunciar-se: -E-eu não me importo com este estúpido dia. É tudo uma desculpa para que as pessoas, impulsionadas pelo falso romantismo, se estressem buscando relacionamentos superficiais, onde gastarão dinheiro e darão uns amassos para compensar a falta de um sentimento que preste.

Draco diminuiu gradualmente a pressão dos seus dedos sobre o braço dela, sinceramente impressionado. Até onde se estenderia a racionalidade da menina? Mordeu seu lábio inferior enquanto a analisava, o que fez Hermione encolher-se com ligeira vergonha. -Deixe-me ver se entendi tudo. Recapitulando, você não acredita no dia dos namorados, acha que as pessoas procuram umas as outras nesse dia apenas para darem à si mesmas a impressão de que não estão sozinhas... e ah, você não considera que alguns beijos como algo que preste.- sentiu certo prazer em frisar a última sentença, utilizando-se das mesmíssimas palavras de Hermione, e logo observando-a assentir com a cabeça. Soltou um risinho pelo nariz, debochado. Os conceitos daquela menina eram tão ultrapassados que beiravam o patético. Já sabia que Granger era naturalmente careta, mas não imaginava que ela fosse assim até mesmo com seus relacionamentos.

Refletiu por alguns segundos se valia a pena fazer o que pretendia. Estava entediado e testá-la não parecia má ideia. Com uma olhadela rápida ao redor, viu que não havia ninguém por perto. Deviam estar se abrigando em um local mais quente e receptivo, certamente. Tornou a fitá-la e, num movimento ágil, tomou seu braço novamente e puxou-a para mais perto de si, de forma que pode sentir seu peito subindo e descendo contra o seu à medida que ela respirava fora de compasso. -Sendo assim, o que você acha disto, Granger?- empregou certa ênfase às últimas palavras, rindo.

O coração de Hermione pulou uma batida quando ela se viu tão próxima de Draco Malfoy - seus lábios estarem quase se tocando somente fê-la sentir com mais intensidade o aroma que se desprendia deles. Era tomada pela confusão, a sensação de que aquilo era errado somada à excitação súbita e vaidade fútil causada pela perspectiva de que aquele orgulhoso sonserino, que até então a desprezava, estava à um passo de beijá-la. -La-argue-me...- sussurrou fracamente, mas não fez esforço para se desvencilhar quando ele pressionou a boca contra a sua suavemente, num contato que não deve ter durado mais do que segundos.

Draco se afastou e sorriu pretensiosamente, olhando-a como se ela fosse um troféu recém-conquistado. De fato, a sensação era parecida com esta. Não que valorizasse a sangue-ruim, de forma alguma, mas ver que alguém tão contestadora sucumbira facilmente à sua influência física o fazia bem, inflava seu ego. -Deixou-se levar pelo falso romantismo do momento, Granger?- seu tom era claramente zombeteiro, o que fez Hermione sentir como se um balde de água gelada fosse atirado sobre si, destruindo o brevíssimo momento que ele tinha lhe proporcionado: onde pode ficar alheia ao mundo em que vivia por um instante que fosse, esquecendo-se do quão proibido seria beijar Draco Malfoy.

-Se eu fosse você, reveria essa convicção de que a parte física não presta. Soaste bem contraditória agora, só isso.- e, sem mais nenhuma palavra, ele deu-lhe as costas e passou a caminhar por onde tinham vindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Uma lágrima de raiva riscou seu rosto, e sob os bolsos do casaco, suas mãos se apertaram em pulsos.

Hermione definitivamente odiava o dia dos namorados.


	4. Onírico

Item: Música.

O salão estava ricamente ornamentado em tons de rosa e lilás, como demandava a celebração do dia dos namorados. Primeiramente, podia soar estranho que Dumbledore quisesse comemorar tal data em meio à tempos de guerra, mas se você pensasse um pouco, veria que não era tão bizarro assim: promover o baile aumentaria a moral da escola e dos alunos, distraindo-os por uma noite que fosse de toda a provação pela qual estavam passando.

O ambiente já não encontrava-se mais tão cheio como outrora: pudera, eram duas da manhã. Àquela hora, os casais apaixonados que até então ali bailavam deviam estar se entrosando em algum canto mais afastado. Ao ter tal constatação, sentiu uma lágrima pinicar o canto de seus olhos, mas a secou antes que ela pudesse escorrer e borrar sua maquiagem. Hermione estava usando maquiagem. Apenas um alguém poderia fazê-la desperdiçar tempo com tal futilidade, mas esta pessoa, aparentemente, ocupara-se demais em beijar a namorada para notá-la.

No entanto, ela não imaginava que atrairia olhares de um outro garoto.

Draco se aproximou dela, que até então estava postada no meio do recinto, encarando o nada. A banda, à alguns metros deles, se encarregava de tocar a última música da noite. Virou-se ao sentir sua aproximação, enquanto uma melodia lenta e estranhamente onírica chegava aos seus ouvidos.

E o que as íris cinzentas refletiam era condizente com o estranho sentimento que sentia aflorar em seu peito. Algo que parecia impulsioná-la, a fazia perder o fôlego conforme sua mente produzia mais e mais ideias fantasiosas envolvendo a noite, a música e o sonserino à sua frente.

E haveria romantismo, como ditava a tradição do dia de São Valentim.

E haveria a libertação deles mesmos em relação aos seus preconceitos, como Dumbledore almejou.

-Quer dançar?- Draco por fim falou.

Ela sorriu.


	5. Inesperado

Item: véu.

Quatorze de fevereiro de mil novecentos e noventa e nove.

Dia dos enamorados.

Eles estavam lá, ah, estavam. Era Angelina e Fred entrelaçando os dedos, era Arthur amparando Molly, era Harry apertando Gina contra si enquanto deixava que a ruiva vertesse lágrimas sobre seu terno, até então cuidadosamente alinhado.

Era ela fitando o caixão de Ron, à sua frente, vendo-se sozinha em seu sofrimento, mesmo em meio à tantos outros corações flagelados presentes naquele enterro organizado às pressas.

Foram tolos de presumir que, com o fim da batalha de Hogwarts, todos os perigos estavam eliminados.

Antigos comensais ainda estavam à solta, dispostos a vingarem seu mestre pela derrota. Ron fora apenas mais uma vítima.

E Draco Malfoy bem sabia disto.

Escorado em uma árvore próxima, ele assistia à tudo com expressão indecifrável no semblante. Tão indecifrável como seus próprios sentimentos eram à ele. As pessoas não costumavam ver muito por este lado, mas ele também passara por dor, perdas. Trauma necessário, no entanto, para dissolver algumas das suas convicções e tornar possível que ele fizesse o que fez alguns minutos depois.

Os amigos e parentes já começavam a se retirar. Pode ver Potter oferecê-la seu apoio, mas Hermione apenas meneou a cabeça, deixando que ele saísse de lá com Gina.

Se aproximou. Certamente embebida demais em sua própria melancolia, ela permaneceu impassível à sua presença, recusando-se à fitá-lo. Ele levou uma das mãos ao seu véu negro, levantando-o para que pudesse fitar seus olhos. As íris pareciam ainda mais escuras devido ao inchaço, e ela não protestou ante sua presença, apenas deixando que mais uma lágrima riscasse seu rosto. À Draco, pareceu que ao se ver livre do tecido rendado também teve efeito com todos os fatos que, outrora, não permitiriam que ele visse sua essência de maneira tão crua. Ela estava sofrendo. E muito.

Sentia uma súbita empatia por aquela garota chorosa, e com uma decência que ele não sabia existir dentro de si, depositou um pequeno e casto beijo em sua testa. Despretensioso, como o desejo de melhoras e um silencioso pedido de desculpas por todos os anos fundidos. Ela deixou que as pálpebras caíssem, soluçando enquanto a brisa fria do cemitério atingia à ambos.

Pois ele sabia que ela não merecia passar por aquilo sozinha.

Ainda mais no dia de São Valentim.

-Venha.- ele murmurou, não pedindo permissão para tomar-lhe a mão e guiá-la até uma das carruagens encarregadas de transportar os queridos de Ron.


	6. Rosas

Item: buquê de flores.

Você me deu flores no primeiro dia de São Valentim que passamos juntos.

Rosas, exalando seu irresistível aroma floral. As diversas pétalas avermelhadas contidas uma dentro da outra, antes de desabrocharem e só então esbanjarem toda sua delicada beleza. Uma bela metáfora para nossos sentimentos à época, você não acha?

Mas, após algum tempo, elas murcharam. Não que o natural fosse inesperado.

Ainda assim, não pude evitar o vazio em meu peito quando constatei que aquele era o fim.


	7. Make a wish

Item: Estrela.

Sentada sob o luar, ela sentia a brisa fresca perpassar pelo seu corpo tranquilamente, agitando os cabelos castanhos sobre os ombros. Há não mais do que algumas horas, o característico negrume noturno encobrira o horizonte, quebrado apenas por alguns singelos pontinhos prateados. Estrelas.

Hermione adorava admirá-las. Por alguma razão, inspiravam nela certo romantismo - bem condizente com a data que estava chegando, diga-se de passagem.

Não esperava a trilha que riscou o céu, como uma chuva de diamantes: no entanto, por crescer ouvindo tal superstição, foi rápida em associar uma coisa à outra e fechar os olhos, internamente mentalizando um pedido.

"Eu quero um alguém que comigo passe o dia de São Valentin", repetiu para si mesma. Inevitavelmente, a imagem de um certo ruivo veio-lhe à cabeça. Ela sorriu bobamente com a perspectiva, mas ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com um outro alguém.

À alguns metros dela, Draco Malfoy tinha as mãos dentro de seu casaco e o queixo erguido para cima. Conservava as pálpebras fechadas, também.

Estaria ele fazendo o mesmo pedido que ela?

Ruborizou no exato instante que teve este pensamento, obrigando-se a afastá-lo.

A proximidade do dia dos namorados definitivamente estava mexendo com ela.


End file.
